It's Official
by Leauh2o
Summary: #Shandy Sharon & Andy's first official date, can they overcome their nerves? This is just a short one off


**A/N A short one off. Andy & Sharon have their first date, can they overcome their nerves?**

"I'm going on a date," she said before biting her lip, her expression an odd mixture of excitement and nerves.

"Oh mom that's great," Emily said cheerfully. She wished she could give her mother a hug.

"I haven't been on a date in a while." Sharon had wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke.

"Mom that's not entirely true," Emily's smile was broad. The tilt of her head and the rise of her brow a reflection of one of her mother's signature expressions.

"Emily," Sharon sighed, "We were not dating. We were friends. Are friends ... There was no expectation then."

"And ... Now there is?" Emily couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

"This is not funny, Emily," Sharon sighed. "What if he ..." Her voice trailed off as she looked into the distance.

"What if he what, mom? What if he wants to kiss you?" Emily teased. But the fearful look in her mother's eyes quickly made Emily soften her tone. "Mom? Don't you want to kiss him?" If Emily had been in the same room she would have hugged her mother to reassure her. "It hasn't been that long, Mom. You do remember wanting to kiss someone don't you?"

"Emily," but that was all she could say. Sharon simply dropped her head into her hands. "I don't think I can do this."

Emily's voice became firm and more amplified. "Mom, snap out of it. Do you want to kiss him yes or no? Simple question."

Sharon peeked up over her hands. Could she really admit this to her daughter? This really was not a conversation to have with your child but Sharon needed to talk to someone and Emily had skyped so here she was. Trying to answer a simple question that was not simple at all.

"Mom I don't know why you are so worried? You're friends. You always said that the best relationships grew from friends. What is really bothering you?" Emily pressed.

"Ok Emily, yes. Yes I want to kiss him," Sharon's cheeks were beginning to burn.

"Good and we know he wants to kiss you. So again I fail to see the problem. You will need to spell it out for me," Emily said giving an exaggerated shrug.

"You're my daughter, I don't think I can really have this conversation with you," Sharon confessed. "Let's forget about it and talk about something else." Sharon desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Oh no Mom, you," Emily pointed at her mother, "you started this. Now spill." Emily had some idea of how her mother was feeling, wasn't everyone nervous about the beginning of a relationship? Didn't everyone have doubts?

"All right," Sharon sighed, "What if he doesn't ... kiss me? Or ... He does and he thinks it's awful."

"Mom," Emily smiled softly now, " He's not going to think it's awful. You need to relax and enjoy it. Let it happen. And if you ... Yes you, want to kiss him and he hasn't made a move then do it Mom. You kiss him." Emily looked at her mother and in her best Sharon Raydor impersonation recited a well memorized encouragement, "You Sharon Raydor are an intelligent, funny, caring, brave, and beautiful woman. You deserve to be happy. Don't let fear decide for you."

Sharon had to laugh. How many times had she said those words to her daughter.

"And Mom you might just want to ... You know ... Kiss him sooner rather than later," Emily said encouragingly. Seeing the look of surprise cross her mother's face Emily continued, "You know, get it out of the way. So you're not worrying about it all evening."

Sharon smiled at her daughter, "Thank you Emily, I'll take that under advisement. Honey, I should go, Andy will be here," Sharon looked down at her watch, "Oh, in half and hour."

"Ok Mom, remember to have fun. Call and tell me ... Everything," Emily asked knowing her mother most likely would keep all details of her date close to the vest.

Sharon playfully narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "We'll see. Thank you, hon. I love you."

"Love you too Mom," Emily replied. Then she was gone, the screen now blank.

Sharon closed the lap top and headed to her room to finish dressing before Andy arrived.

Andy had arrived early. He sat in his car waiting not wanting to rush her. As he exited his car his hands felt clammy and his heart seemed to beat just a little faster. Was he really this nervous? They had gone to dinner lots of times, as friends, now it was different. Or was it? He thought as he rode the elevator. What would really be different? The difference perhaps he'd be able to kiss her. If she wanted him to. Standing outside her door he looked at his phone, still ten minutes early. He leaned against the wall next her door. He couldn't shake the image of kissing her. But what if she didn't want to kiss him. What if after he kissed her she thought it had been a mistake. He shook his head took a deep breath and rang the bell.

It took just a minute before the door opened. He wondered if she could hear his heart beating. It felt like it was trying to escape from his chest.

"Hi," he said with a smile letting his eyes travel the length of her and back. "You look beautiful."

She smiled as she glanced down at the floor a hint of pink creeping up her neck, "Thank you. You look very handsome," she replied. They stood for a moment in awkward silence.

"Ah, do you want to come in? Or.. Should we go?" She shyly asked looking up at him.

She laughed with him when he apologized, "I'm sorry Sharon, I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Me too," she chuckled reaching out to touch his arm, "I'm not sure why but me too."

"Shall we?" Andy said stepping back to allow her to walk in front of him through the open door.

"Yes, please," Sharon sighed walking past him. Andy pulled the door closed behind him. He stood closely next to her as she locked the door. Rather than turning toward the elevator, Sharon turned toward him stopping just inches from him.

Andy swallowed, the scent of her perfume filled his nose. He could feel her breath on his skin. He noticed her eyes flick involuntarily down to his lips. A hint of pink appeared as her tongue darted out to wet hers. She was just about to step away when she felt his hand on the small of her back. She was so close, Andy wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away.

Somehow she mustered up the courage to lean into him, her hands resting on his chest. Andy met her halfway placing a soft kiss on her lips. While his lips released her his hands did not. She smiled bringing her hands up to his neck. Andy didn't need any more encouragement than that. He kissed her again. Her lips parted inviting him in. The kiss was slow and tender.

When he pulled back from her, he smiled. She brought her thumb to his lips wiping away the touch of lip stick she had marked him with. She looked down shyly.

Still in his arms she said, "Do you still want to go?" When he appeared puzzled, she laughed, "Dinner? Do you still want to go to dinner?"

"Oh," he laughed too, "Yes, dinner." He nodded.

"You'll need to let me go first," she teased playing with the length of his tie.

"Yah... Maybe I just want to stay right here," he said his eyes twinkling. "But if you insist."


End file.
